


【狼队】咬痕，PWP

by Palin



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Summary: 配对：狼队分级：NC-17简介：他嗜虐地想要将人啃咬撕碎，连皮带骨一寸不留，直至彻底地吞进肚子里面为止，却又怜爱地想要将人高高地捧在手心之中，恨不得将世间一切美好都堆放在他面前，而唯恐对方受到丝毫伤害，两种交杂的情绪混杂在一起，他完全不知道该怎么办好。................这简介是不是有点太古早小言的倾向了（汗），其实就只是PWP啦不过因为写的时候心情不太好，这篇文写得也有点压抑就是了。
Relationships: 狼队 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【狼队】咬痕，PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：狼队  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 简介：  
> 他嗜虐地想要将人啃咬撕碎，连皮带骨一寸不留，直至彻底地吞进肚子里面为止，  
> 却又怜爱地想要将人高高地捧在手心之中，恨不得将世间一切美好都堆放在他面前，而唯恐对方受到丝毫伤害，  
> 两种交杂的情绪混杂在一起，他完全不知道该怎么办好。  
> ......  
> .....  
> .....  
> 这简介是不是有点太古早小言的倾向了（汗），其实就只是PWP啦  
> 不过因为写的时候心情不太好，这篇文写得也有点压抑就是了。

不许留下痕迹。

这是一件，不知道从什么时候开始，默认了的规定。

Scott几乎想不起来他们到底是怎么搞在一起，而又是怎么维持住这段隐蔽且不可告人的肉体关系了。

不过此时他也没有时间来思考这个。

Logan的手从他紧绷着的腰身滑过，直到停留在臀部上，而Scott正闭着眼睛将脸埋在手臂里喘着粗气。

——他们正在作爱。

从他们第一次上床开始，Logan常常会做出些突袭的事情来，以至于当对方半夜摸到他床上时，Scott也只是习以为常地让了些位置给他。

正如今晚。

门被推开的一瞬间Scott便醒了，他的手指摸索到床头柜上的眼镜，战士的本能让他条件反射地做出了防备的姿势，但脚步声响起的时候，Scott便放松了下来。

他认出了那是Logan的脚步声。

来的也确实是他。

Logan禁锢住Scott握着眼镜的那只手，顺势便将人重新压回到床上，另一只手便极其熟练地往Scott睡衣里摸了进去。

他的手有些凉，在进Scott房间之前Logan不知道出于什么心理在外面吹了大半个小时的冷风，以至于将Scott那因为熟睡而变得高热的身体刺激起了战栗。

Scott忍不住蜷缩了一下想要躲避开Logan，对方却在他这种反应中反而更恶劣地企图让两人的身体黏得更紧了。

承载住两人的床在两人的打闹中发出了一声沉闷的“吱吖”声，这声音在黑夜中几乎算是巨响，瞬间便让Scott停顿了下来，以至于彻底被Logan压倒在身下。

房间内没有开灯，于是四周便显得黑漆漆的，不过这反倒是最好的状况。

Scott已经习惯了和Logan做爱时闭着眼睛，而Logan则是不想见到Scott的脸。

倒不是说他有多厌烦这位老是对他管头管尾，甚至快要连他吸烟喝酒洗澡吃饭上课频率都要管下来的x战警小队长，他只是单纯不想见到Scott的脸罢了。

Logan最近常常觉得烦躁。

当他见到Scott的脸时，他觉得有些不舒服，可当Scott不在时，胸口那块压抑的不愉又会乘倍地递增着。

金刚狼就不是那种心思细腻的人，他弄不懂便干脆不去弄，觉得看到Scott心烦便不去看，认为Scott不在身边会感到不舒服就去找对方。

各种意义上的任性。

对方偏偏连这种Logan自己都搞不懂的举动也都容忍了，明明Scott Summers根本不是这么好脾气的家伙——Logan以他们打过这么多次的架来做担保。

然而Logan却根本不想去深究这乱成一团的情绪，此刻他正压在Scott身上，在对方几乎可以称之为予求予取的态度中得寸进尺起来。

Scott几乎是没有什么起床气的，然而刚睡醒的人难免还会带着几分倦意，尤其是他的身体反馈给了大脑无害的讯息，而Logan那落在他脸上、颈上的，轻柔到几乎可以用蜻蜓点水的吻更是舒服到助长了他的睡意的程度。

然而下一刻Scott却被Logan落在他喉结附近的咬痕而痛醒。

Logan的犬齿过于尖锐，当这位声名赫赫的金刚狼埋头于他的脖颈之中留下呼吸的气流与疼痛时，Scott甚至一瞬间产生了某种被什么大型猛兽锁定的错觉，以至于他一激灵便彻底清醒了过来。

以Scott感受到的那份疼痛而言，他的脖子上必定会留下一个极其显眼的痕迹，而这，已经违反了他们最开始的默认好的约定。

Scott那被懒怠的困意拖得慢上了一拍的脑子还没来得及反应，他的身体已经率先地闻到了血的铁锈气味，从被Logan咬破的那个位置开始，他却感觉到了一种，比经历平日那些堪称温柔的性爱时更为性奋的情绪。

显然Logan也是。

于是那个未曾说出口的默契约定也就此被忽略过去。

Scott摩挲着在埋首于他颈间耳边的男人的头发，于是对方便放弃了之前的举动，转而与他交换了一个吻。

Logan活了这么多年，他遇到许多人，也曾为许多人着迷过，或柔软、或刚烈，或强势，男人，或者女人，但他们都不是Scott。他知道Scott并不像那些如同花朵般的女性那般需要温柔又耐心的照料，即便做得再过分，Scott都可以承受得了，于是他想要将面前的人彻底揉碎掰断、啃咬撕裂直至吞进肚子里面为止，却又在这过分黑暗的念头中悄然生出想要将在捧在手掌唯恐自己伤到他办法的柔软情绪，他几乎都不知道该如何去对待Scott好。

于是他也只能默然不语地将这情绪带入到性爱之中，仿佛这样就能让这见鬼的情绪消失一般。

而Scott并不知道对方有这般复杂的想法，他只是顺着Logan贴进又分开的吻喘着气，甚至眼角都随之燃烧起情动的欲火。

“Logan......”

他趁着这个吻结束的间隙喘着气，喊着对方的名字，却又想不出该说些什么好，于是Logan的下一个吻便跟着再次缠绵了上来。

他们的衣服在接吻过程中被扔到了一旁，他们已经做过足够多次，Logan熟悉Scott的身体正如同Scott熟悉他的身体，他们的手游走在对方的身上，以便让这把性欲之火彻底烧起来。

很多的爱抚，很多的相互啃咬，以及更多的吻。

Logan乱糟糟的胡子在Scott脸上乱蹭着，在这闭着眼睛无法直视对方时反倒成为了最为敏感的触觉，Logan的身体总是带着过高的温度的，这个出生于艾伯塔省的加拿大男人血气旺盛得令人羡慕，或许这便是他那自愈能力所带来的另一个好处，而此刻Scott便成了这体制的受益者——或者说受害者。

他被这暖意弄得手脚发软以至于昏了头，在Logan似乎没有尽头的吻中彻底被对方压入到床单之中，Scott出乎意料地热衷于唇舌交换所带来的欢愉，他昂着头，近乎急切地与Logan交换着吻，任由自己的的双腿因Logan挤入的膝盖而分开。

欲望的渴求与身体交缠的欢愉交杂着演变成近乎狂乱的情绪，Logan感受着来自另一个人的心跳，某些隐秘的情绪被催动着，无法遏制地脱口而出，

“Scott......”

“嗯？”

“......”

不擅长谈论自己的情绪往往就是那些老派男人常有的毛病了，而数十年如一日生活着的Logan确确实实是那个年代出来的老家伙了——与其让他来描述自己的情绪还不如被人捅几刀来得轻松呢，而且Scott终究和Logan不是同年代的人，这年代相隔十年代沟都有海大了，何况他们之间差了不止十个十年，这交流起来便更成问题了。

于是Logan张口想说的话最终只变成了一句厚重的喘气，即便Scott也无法了解这个外表粗犷的家伙内心在转着什么，他抬手环住Logan的肩膀，然后将两人未完的话语结束在一个吻中。

Scott的一只脚被抬起，他忍耐着任由Logan的手指扩张着那个理论上并非用做这个的位置，润滑油与肠液混杂着，将这床单弄成了乱七八糟的模样。

异物进入身体的感觉让Scott背后发毛，即便他们已经做过了扩张，这也依旧有些困难，Scott想要努力放松下来，却又忍不住屏住呼吸。

这是每次性爱都必须的过程，然而即便这么多次，Scott依旧不习惯这个。他抬起手臂挡在自己已经闭着的的眼睛上，另一只手紧紧地揪着身下那可怜的、皱成一团的床单，喉咙间却已经忍不住发出了压抑的呻吟。

他被无数次洞穿，又被无数次填满，快感伴随着Logan的律动如同电流般在身体内部留下刻印，与这愈发激烈的进冲相反的，便是对方堪称温柔的抚摸。

“唔——哈……”

Scott的喉音中溢出几分压抑的喘息，他揽着Logan吻了上去，力道大得几乎将对方的嘴唇咬破。

而Logan报复般用像是要把人操进床单里面的力气按着Scott，在无数次律动中，他们几乎是要同时到达高潮了。

他们兴奋到连脖颈都爆出了青筋，之前偶尔的话语转变为重叠而纯粹的喘息，肢体交缠着几乎是要融为一体。

——而后快感彻底爆发。

之后Logan又缠Scott厮混了许久，直到Scott忍无可忍，睁开眼睛为止。

性爱残留的欢愉依旧在他们身体里面打转，大床侧面的窗户对着他们，漏入了属于早晨的第一抹阳光。

Logan贴在Scott身上，像一只死沉死沉的树懒。

而Scott坐在床头任由对方抱着，他与Logan一起，望着太阳升起。

直到许久之后，Scott看着镜子中那被对方啃出一堆痕迹以至于他不得不穿得像个保守派似的样子，那个不许留下痕迹的约定再一次被提起。

而Logan为此又是好一阵折腾。

end


End file.
